


护花使者

by Endodeoxyribonuclease



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endodeoxyribonuclease/pseuds/Endodeoxyribonuclease





	护花使者

时间正值秋收第三日——这是个好日子，不管是晴朗的天气，还是蝉声消散后的宁静，都值得让艾薇琳紧皱已久的眉头稍微松开了些。  
最近亚特也省心了不少……大概，或许是因为那位米莱希安最近闲得无聊，来得勤快，所以亚特不像以前那样见一次面就激动一回。  
她正这么想着的时候，迎面走来了一位高挑的年轻女性，虽然用长袍严严实实地盖住了几乎全身，但身体的曲线还是——  
她又换外貌了吗？艾薇琳允许自己开了一下小差，而也就这分毫的时间，那个人已经走到了她的面前，然后拉下了盖在头上的兜帽。  
  
“因为被质疑了赖以生存的技能，我觉得非常不甘心——呢。”  
魅魔站在面前，用指尖点着自己的下巴，矫揉造作地做出一股委屈的情态。  
“所以你得向我展现一下你在这方面的天赋哦，”她又很快露出笑容，“毕竟要把你变成这样可不容易，我花了好大力气的。”  
“……”托尔维斯盯了她半天，用少有的讥诮语气问道，“这也是你们那位‘神’的手笔吗？祂是不是太闲了点……”  
“NOPE,”布莉恩摇了摇手指，“这是诅咒哦，诅咒。因为我满腔怨愤，所以向上天诅咒你将维持着女性的身体，直至你能让一个人……”  
梦境到这里戛然而止。  
  
“……所以就因为当初被你说了一句不配为魅魔，她就让他们的‘神’把你变成了女的？这么闲的吗？”艾薇琳盯着眼前容貌的确和托尔维斯有八九分相似的女性，觉得自己快控制不住直接把手中的枪糊到这家伙脸上了。  
“嗯……”托尔维斯少见的目光游移了一瞬，“是诅咒。”  
“……行吧，”艾薇琳放空了表情，她也同时放空了大脑和心情，“所以你打算怎么办？”  
“首先，”托尔维斯深吸了一口气，“……艾薇琳，借我两件你的衣服可以吗。”  
“哈？”艾薇琳瞪大了眼睛愣了一瞬，显然没料到托尔维斯的第一步举动是这个。  
“如你所看到的……”托尔维斯用手简单地在自己胸前画了个圈，“我原本那套铠甲可能不太行了。”  
“可能不太行？”艾薇琳重复了一遍。  
“好吧，是确实穿不上了，”托尔维斯叹了口气，“还有，你们作战的时候这里是怎么处理的？我刚才走过来的时候总觉得……”  
“闭嘴。”艾薇琳语气严厉。  
托尔维斯如善从流地紧紧闭上了嘴巴，停留在艾薇琳面上的视线却诚恳又充满期待——当然这种目光艾薇琳早就免疫了，因为这家伙实在很会装模作样。  
“我会给你找几件衣服，如果你不嫌都是我穿过的话……”艾薇琳艰难地开口道，“而且可能会有点小了。”  
“小吗？”托尔维斯愣了愣，他——应该说她——又很快低下头去看了看，然后又若有所思的打量了片刻艾薇琳，“嗯……好像的确是我的比较大……”  
“………………………………………………………………”我只是在说身高，这家伙在说什么？！！！！！  
  
  
“……简而言之，事情就是这样了，”艾薇琳开口对亚尔艾勒的组长说道，“并且因为我的衣服不太合身……”  
她看上去犹犹豫豫的，全然不是平时的样子。这也不怪她，毕竟替托尔维斯向潘妮借衣服穿，这种事情换谁都受不了好吗？不信让卡兹文试试。  
“………………………………”艾薇琳又向托尔维斯那边看过去，在那件深灰色斗篷入目的瞬间，她就想起了自己不得不去做这件事的理由——虽然托尔维斯本人看上去也不是那么介意穿着大一号或者小一号的衣服到处跑，但那个邋遢的样子看上去半点也不像“最强小组阿尔卑德组组长托尔维斯”，这个人行为已经够出格了，“……能暂时借两件你的衣服吗？之后他……她会自己去买两件。”  
后面那句其实并没有在她和托尔维斯的讨论范围以内，但是——拜托，用食人魔的脑子想也知道，她不可能让托尔维斯一直穿着潘妮衣服的。就算那件衣服之后会被她建议扔掉也不可能。  
因此当托尔维斯将目光投向她的时候，艾薇琳第三次露出了狰狞的表情，“闭嘴。”她这么示意。  
“是的，”托尔维斯实际上很高兴艾薇琳能在他开口之前就补充了这点，他们刚才一起疏忽了——是的，在托尔维斯敞开长袍给艾薇琳看她的胸部后，她们两个都混乱了好一阵子，“本来打算是从补给里找找看的，但是那些为预备生准备的服饰尺寸还要小一些……艾薇琳又说什么都不让我就这样走出去，所以试着找你问问。”  
“嗯，我倒是没问题啦，”潘妮盯着托尔维斯的脸点了点头，露出一个温和的笑容，“只是完全没想到会发生这种事，这下卡兹文变成唯一一个男性组长了，他一定很不能接受这个现实吧。”  
“哈哈哈……”托尔维斯笑了笑。其实不止他，我自己都不能接受这个现实。  
“唔方便让我看看吗？判断一下我的衣服你能不能穿。”潘妮在颈前做了个拉开绳结的手势，问道。  
“啊，行。”  
托尔维斯点了点头便去拉自己斗篷前的绳结，然而艾薇琳极其迅速地抓住了她的手，那一瞬间托尔维斯简直以为艾薇琳把她当成了战斗中的敌人——手劲比以前还大了，他想。  
“不用看了，我之前看过，你的衣服能穿的。”艾薇琳僵硬地说到。  
“……艾薇琳，”托尔维斯有些哭笑不得，“你这样表现好像我底下什么也没有一样。”  
“诶，原来不是什么都没有吗？”潘妮踮着脚尖，向她们凑近了一些，问道。  
“………………………………”艾薇琳愣住了，她的手还举在托尔维斯的脖子前面，稍微伸伸手就能掐住那家伙的脖子，“…………”  
“哈哈哈，你要看看吗？”心理素质不知道比艾薇琳高到哪里去了的托尔维斯却只是一顿，便把玩笑开了回去。  
不知道为什么，在托尔维斯变成女人后，他和潘妮彼此间的气场变得比以前还和谐的，艾薇琳甚至在这一瞬间有点怀念比自己还格格不入的卡兹文。  
“那么，托尔维斯你换完衣服后过来找我，我先回去了。”艾薇琳冷静了一下自己，冲另两人说道。  
等到潘妮和卡兹文再过来时，另外两位组长更是早已到场。艾薇琳已经和托尔维斯相顾无言了好一会儿，用眼神交流着“你都惹了些什么事情”和“这真的不是我的错”之类的内容。  
“……………………………………托尔维斯，你干什么。”在看清艾薇琳旁边那个女人身影的时候，卡兹文的表情就变得有些不正常，等到走近后站定，他的眉毛都随着问话扭曲了。  
“卡兹文，”托尔维斯表情还挺惊喜，“一眼就看出了我的身份，相当了不起的观察能力。”  
“……………………”显然，虽然卡兹文猜出了答案，但他没有准备好接受这个答案。他幅度明显地往后退了一步，目光中的怀疑达到了顶峰——  
“别反应这么激烈嘛，我只是暂时变成了女性而已。”托尔维斯道。  
“就是因为是你突然变成了女人我才会这个反应好吗。”卡兹文语气激动。  
“总之，我是因为被布莉恩诅咒了才变成了这样的，但是关于诅咒——那个梦，该说她是故意的还是无意的呢，那个梦境现在回忆起来似乎并不完整，”托尔维斯相当无奈，“如果只是我暂时地忘记了，那么还好说，总归会有头绪。但恐怕她本意就是戏弄人心，故意让我体验这种答案在眼前而求不得的焦灼。”  
“……”卡兹文盯着她，事实上依旧不想接受现实，然而他的大脑甚至已经开始分析情况了，“那么你知道她是为什么诅咒你吗？我没有别的意思，但之前很明显，她的主要目标是艾薇琳。”  
“因为他说布莉恩不配为女妖。”艾薇琳接过话头。  
“哈？”卡兹文惊疑不定的视线在艾薇琳和托尔维斯之间来回转悠，他已经想象不出来会出现这句话的场景是什么样了。  
“她的诱骗魅惑技巧实在拙劣，甚至试图假装艾薇琳的样子欺骗米莱希安，我一时愤怒之下就做出了这样的评价。”托尔维斯解释。  
“……哈？”这回变成了艾薇琳目光惊诧，“为什么是我的样子？”  
“大概是因为在她看来艾薇琳非常受欢迎吧，”托尔维斯说道，又在艾薇琳冷冰冰的目光中改口，“也可能她认为克里斯很喜欢你。”  
“我居然不知道哪个更糟糕。”艾薇琳回答。  
“行了，”卡兹文竭力将话题拉回来，为什么需要由他出力来做这件事？“那么她选择把你变成……女性的报复方法，可能就与这个有关。”  
“显而易见……”托尔维斯叹了口气。  
“不，”卡兹文抿了抿嘴唇，看上去似乎有些无措，“我是说和‘魅惑’有关。一般来说，诅咒会要求对方遭遇和自己一样的苦难，让那个人体会自己的痛苦。”  
“所以我要找克里斯给我一个拥抱吗？”  
“她当时想干这个？”卡兹文不由得暗自惊叹，这种要求由一个女妖提出来，还失败了，那家伙真是个女妖？“那可能是这个，但这个也太简单了。我觉得可能是让你去魅……”他的表情极端不适了片刻，“魅惑别人做什么。”  
“魅惑其他人和自己接吻吗？”潘妮感兴趣地提问，“那么是找女性好还是男性好呢？”  
“只是接吻的话听起来就像什么童话故事。”艾薇琳皱了皱眉，显然不觉得布莉恩的趣味有这么天真可爱。  
“以她的身份来说要求你去做些更过分的事情也是有可能的。”卡兹文同样严肃。  
托尔维斯沉吟了一会儿：“你是指可能会是要我去魅惑一个男人和我……？”他意有所指地省略，大家却全都心知肚明这人在讲什么。很快他又笑着摇了摇头，“不，我觉得也不会是这种简单的事情。”  
“你觉得这很简单？！”卡兹文和艾薇琳齐声喊道，他们对视了一眼，又看回托尔维斯，盯着她。  
“你居然觉得魅惑一个男人和自己上床很简单，你不是男人吗？！”卡兹文完全看不懂托尔维斯的想法了，他居然不会有心理障碍的吗？  
“那可是违反戒律的——”艾薇琳话说到一半，又因为卡兹文的话停在了半截。  
这群家伙怎么回事，他们都不关心这才是最重要的吗？！  
“咳，开个玩笑……”托尔维斯做了个安抚的手势，“不过我的确是认为不可能是那种很容易确定达成的目标……”  
“那么女妖的终极难题，”卡兹文道，“魅惑男人爱上自己。”  
“这个不错，”托尔维斯点头，“那么卡兹文，你可以心动一下吗？”  
“什么？不可以！”卡兹文不由自主地提高了音量，“我是说，不可能。”  
“真可惜，”托尔维斯假情假意地惋惜，“如果你能心动我就可以恢复了，考虑一下如何？”  
阿尔赫林组长的脸色看上去比平时更黑了：“我深思熟虑过了，你的神圣之力还能用吧？”  
“可以，我也确认过其他能力没有受到影响……参加战斗不会有任何问题。”  
“那你保持这样也挺好的。”卡兹文冷酷道。  
“……”  
托尔维斯不可置信地看着他。  
“你没有必须要变回男人的理由。”卡兹文面容冷静，语气也相当冷静，倘若他的对面不是托尔维斯，恐怕就会为此犹豫，甚至失去了继续辩驳的机会。  
“不，我有，”托尔维斯显然已经认真思考过了这个问题，“虽然……”  
“没有虽然，你一定能适应的，”卡兹文头一次在作战能力以外的方面如此信任托尔维斯，他宣判了结果后很坚决地将头转向了潘妮和艾薇琳，“这个小组长聚会就到此为止如何，我还有事情没处理好。”  
“呃——”艾薇琳没曾想过卡兹文会是这个反应，她以为这家伙会坚决支持托尔维斯变回男人好让所有人的内心创伤都稍微少那么一点……好吧，虽然托尔维斯那样说话是挺讨人厌的，但是也别这么干脆就放弃拯救他的性别啊？！  
“哦，米莱希安那边……她知道吗？还是我现在顺便去通知她。”  
“稍等会儿我们会去的……你先去把刚才剩下的事情处理好吧。”艾薇琳沉吟片刻后安排道，见卡兹文点了点头后走得大步流星如风如火，她叹了口气又转过头来向潘妮开口：“那就先这样了吧……如果讨论结果就是这样的话，现在我们还是以先知那边的任务为重。之后我和托尔维斯去给米莱希安解释一下现在的情况。先解散吧。”  
潘妮倒是比卡兹文更关心托尔维斯的心理状况，答应了艾薇琳的话后，她又向托尔维斯送去了自己温暖的问候：“这样真的没问题吗？我觉得卡兹文虽然话是那么说……他也一定会努力帮你的。”  
“嗯，”托尔维斯笑了笑，看上去似乎完全没有被之前卡兹文的态度打击到，“我知道的。他和艾薇琳在这种面冷心热的地方相当……”  
“托尔维斯，”艾薇琳大声喊道，“我们是不是该快点去见米莱希安？”  
站在她对面的两个人愣了愣，互相看了一眼后又同时露出一种不可谓不微妙的笑容，以至于在她们和潘妮分别后，艾薇琳心中仍旧在意了半天那个笑容。  
她摇了摇头，把心思放回眼前的难题上来。  
  
“……哦……”米莱希安在听完艾薇琳的解释后，只单单发出了这么一个声音。  
艾薇琳本来将这反应当做见多识广的米莱希安大英雄内心平静如水毫不惊讶，甚至还没有将其当做一回事儿——说不定还能有办法直接帮托尔维斯解决这件事。  
然而在她将“万幸有你”的目光投向克里斯时，才发现对方的表情完全不是那么一回事。  
“克里斯……”她不仅悚然地低喃对方的名字，好像不这么做，眼前这位女士就会——  
“好大啊，你这是你们骑士团最大了吧。”克里斯面露惊喜，向前迈去一步，直直略过了艾薇琳，跨到了托尔维斯面前。  
“…………………………”托尔维斯愣了愣，然后将不确定的目光投向了艾薇琳。  
………………看我干什么还指望我帮你回答没错现在托尔维斯是我们骑士团胸部最壮阔的女性吗？！！！  
“让我摸摸就知道了！！！”克里斯见她们不答，豪气直冲云天地说着，同时提手就将五指按在了阿尔卑德组长的胸前。  
“？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”  
艾薇琳被这一出惊出一身冷汗，该是这个反应吗？！！！她第一次见到有人遇上这种事第一反应是摸胸的——！！！！  
“！！！！！！！！！！”  
托尔维斯也是一身冷汗，他——她按捺住了向后退步的冲动，不动神色地将已经后撤了少许的脑袋也拉回原本的位置……做完这些，她惊魂未定地看了眼站在旁边同样睁大了眼睛的艾薇琳。  
……为什么摸摸就知道了，她通过摸摸就能比较出来的话是否说明她有其他女性……的记忆？是不是意味着她也如此测量过其他女性的胸前？——女孩子之间还有这些秘密的吗？他可从来没和谁通过互相触摸揉捏胸肌来比较大小。  
——对，揉捏。  
托尔维斯转过头，终于又找到一次理由光明正大直视自己的胸部。  
“克里斯？”托尔维斯清了清嗓子，她少有地感觉头皮发麻后颈发痒，“嗯…………比较出来了吗？”  
米莱希安饶有其事地回忆了片刻，终于收回了手。  
“其他人还没摸过呢。”她回答。  
托尔维斯点点头，内心却是松了一口气，他猜想中的事情看来并没有发生。  
“但我可以……”克里斯想要转过头，去看艾薇琳，却被对方控制不住地一只手把脸按了回去，“唔。”  
“………………………………”艾薇琳静了片刻，面露歉意，“抱歉，我手……”  
“突然滑了一下，我懂的，”克里斯道，“没事，我经常遇到这种事。”  
经常被人按着脸打吗。艾薇琳肃然起敬。  
“所以——我明白了，托尔维斯让布莉恩的女性自尊受损，所以被诅咒报复，变成了女人，但是布莉恩故意将破除魔咒的方法隐瞒，从而达到让托尔维斯永远变成女人的目的……“克里斯总结道。  
“基本是这样，”托尔维斯很庆幸米莱希安的善解人意，面上终于露出一丝欣慰的笑意，“除了目的可能有点偏颇……”  
“我也觉得，可是现在也不知道除了能让你永远当女人还有什么别的目的可达成了。”克里斯挫败一叹，很快，她又振作了神色，拍了拍托尔维斯的肩膀：“没事，你这样很好看的！我超级喜欢！”  
托尔维斯冲她笑了笑。  
艾薇琳若有深意地看着她们。  
“然后你们觉得布莉恩不可能只是让托尔维斯抱抱别人或者亲亲别人就能恢复了，是吧？”克里斯重新接回之前的话题，道，“不过你们也没让托尔维斯真的去试试……？”  
“当然。”艾薇琳抢答。  
“其实我觉得她那个脑子说不定也……”克里斯欲言又止，“也可以试试啊，万一真的这么简单呢？”  
“………………”艾薇琳这回表情阴沉地安静了半晌，气氛压得米莱希安和托尔维斯都彼此对视了一眼，然后才开口解释到，“我们不可能随便上街抓一个男人就……干这种事。”她好像强行忍住了某种负面情感地闭了闭眼睛，非常不乐意说出“让他和托尔维斯拥抱接吻”这种会毁灭大脑理智的句子。  
“……”克里斯险些问出那句你们骑士团不是很多男人吗为什么不来配合一下，她也缓了缓，然后决定毛遂自荐，“我可以呀！”  
“？？？？”艾薇琳震惊，“你是女性。”  
“我现在是，”克里斯目光深远，“但仅仅此刻此地是。”  
“…………………………”艾薇琳沉默，她不明白这是什么哲学思考。  
“啊……”托尔维斯微张着嘴点头，仿佛知道了克里斯的意思。  
“？？？”艾薇琳不懂这人到底在恍然大悟什么，只能将更加惊疑的目光在她俩之间来回切换。  
“咳，是这样的，艾薇琳，”托尔维斯感受到这股视线，好心解释道，“我们都知道米莱希安可以通过转生获得新的身体，而在这其中，他们可以改变样貌甚至性别……”  
“……哦。”艾薇琳也明白了，米莱希安这是准备以身饲虎！她不禁更加佩服了。  
“万一我变成男人然后我俩亲一口就变回去了，不是很赚？”克里斯近一步谏言。  
“……”艾薇琳将自己一切感动的情绪收了回去。  
“很赚”是什么意思。  
“就算亲亲抱抱不可以，我们也可以继续试试……”米莱希安继续为亚凡骑士团的未来打算着，“我技术很好的。”  
“等等，等等，”托尔维斯哭笑不得，“那件事就免了，而且实话实说……”  
她的情绪似乎连着声音一起低了下去，露出一个果不其然却又为其惋惜的笑容，并且像是要宣布什么要事那样顿了顿，再度开口前甚至看了看艾薇琳的神色。  
“……嗯……之前我试过了。”  
“……哦。”克里斯明白她刚才瞟向艾薇琳的那两眼为什么那么心虚了。  
“………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………”  
“………………………………”  
“……”  
克里斯看着面前这一幕，心中感慨不已，她居然能看到托尔维斯面露尴尬局促之色，而艾薇琳……艾薇琳……  
“你试过了？”艾薇琳重复了一遍。  
“……在我去安博伦门找你之前，在路上——”托尔维斯举起双手做投降状，“我只是为了变回去，艾薇琳。”  
“你这简直——！！”艾薇琳简直不知道该不该一枪劈了这个阿尔卑德组组长，她气得几乎涨红了脸，看得克里斯连退两步，以免等会儿被误伤。  
“只是拥抱和嘴唇上的……你知道，”托尔维斯道，试图让艾薇琳知道他并没有越界过多，“没有最后那件事。”  
艾薇琳保持着沉默。  
克里斯则是万分相信托尔维斯，从她们对自己的解释中可以知道，托尔维斯是在一早醒来发现情况后就赶去了安博伦门。  
她没有时间去和男人睡一觉。  
米莱希安并未将这点点破，避免骑士团被她用一句话就从内部瓦解。  
“……我突然有点明白之前卡兹文的感受了。”艾薇琳说到，语气罕见地轻飘飘的，但是表情却绝对不是这样的。  
克里斯面露同情。  
事情似乎又一次陷入了僵局，或者说，其实它并没有过什么实质性的进展。这点让托尔维斯稍感烦躁，而原本对这件事最为热心的艾薇琳却在和米莱希安见面以后失去了原本的急切，只剩下公事公办的关心。  
当然，这份令人心寒的冷漠很快就让亚特的热情抚慰了。这位性格冲动的少年流星一样撞到托尔维斯面前的时候，她正在给阿尔卑德组布置新的巡逻任务。这位阿尔卑德组的组长穿着新换的铠甲，长长的、垂坠到腰际的头发也因为嫌碍事高高盘起，除了那张脸，浑身上下只有被他拿在手里的盾牌与长剑与过去无异。  
“……托尔维斯！！！！”亚特在看清那个身材高挑的女性面容后，如所有人意料之内地大惊失色，还情不自禁地将对方的名字大喊了出来，把托尔维斯震得一愣。  
他倒是好久……不如说几乎没有听过有谁用这种他快死了的音调叫这个名字。  
就在亚特冲他跑过来的这么短短几秒，托尔维斯便已经把脸上重新挂上了他惯用的微笑，甚至还抽空想了想究竟是艾薇琳还是克里斯将自己出了问题的消息告诉亚特的。——大概是米莱希安，艾薇琳的话，应该会拦住亚特。  
托尔维斯冲亚特勾了勾嘴角后，重新将目光放回自己的组员脸上，压低声音最后说了两句，便宣布解散，让他们先走一步。  
“怎么了？亚特。”托尔维斯问道。  
“……我……我听说……那个，你是真的？……被布莉恩？”亚特靠近了后，才仿佛明白过来自己在干什么一样，陡然涨红了脸，吞吞吐吐地问道，那双翠绿的眼睛像是突然碎裂开来的宝石一样光芒闪烁，慌乱地乱转，他条件反射地挠了挠自己的后脑勺，“呃……我是说，克里斯说……”  
“嗯，”托尔维斯耐心地应和着亚特的话，“说我被布莉恩诅咒，暂时变成了女性？”  
“……对！”亚特因为当事人替他说出事实而轻松不少，他重重地点头，把刚才吞进肺里压住的气也一股脑吐了出来，——看上去他差点就要窒息了，“我很担心你！所以想来看看有没有事！！”  
他像是喊口号一样喊出自己的关心，这让托尔维斯实在忍俊不禁。那张轮廓柔化后显得更加精致柔和的漂亮脸蛋上扩开一个比之前更为灿烂的笑容，她终于露出了一个称得上真心实意的笑容：“我当然没事，只不过换了个性别……”  
亚特点了点头，也露出松了一口气的神情，然后他又点了点头。  
“嗯……也是！克里斯也说米莱希安经常这样，没感觉有什么不同，而且女性的话，能穿的美丽漂亮的衣服更多！”他兴致勃勃地用自己的方式安慰托尔维斯，“托尔维斯你也可以趁着这个机会感受一下？”  
托尔维斯同时感受到一阵暖心和寒心，这种冰火两重天的奇妙感觉让她呆愣着回味思索了好一会儿，这才反应过来一般问亚特：“后面那个是你自己的建议吗？”  
“啊！”亚特捂住了自己的嘴，又露出那种发觉自己说错了话的局促神情，“呃，嗯……好像是的？……是。”  
“谢谢你的建议，我会考虑的，”托尔维斯笑着回答，“那么现在确认了我的安全，你该回去了吧？艾薇琳发现你又偷偷乱跑会生气的。”  
送走了亚特，托尔维斯望着少年匆匆离开的背影，脸上的笑意渐渐淡了下去。她叹了口气。  
布莉恩立下的诅咒究竟是什么？既然她说了“直至……”那就意味着这个天然的、纯粹发自内心力量的诅咒的确是有破除方法的，可托尔维斯至今对解除的条件毫无头绪。——或者不该说是毫无头绪，而是唯一与这个诅咒有关联的几件事情在实践过后表明毫无作用。实际上托尔维斯在找到艾薇琳求助的前一天就已经尝试了几个最简单的可能。即使是作为男性，他的容貌也称得上“漂亮”，在成为女性后，这种优势体现得更加明显。——那么再加上丰满的身材，对人心的了解，以及她所能展现出来的散漫神情……她当然可以在一天之内就找到一个愿意和她上床的男人。  
如果时间再长点，她同样也可以拥有一个对她倾心的男性。——托尔维斯没有这么做，倒不是因为他觉得布莉恩不会用这种充满人世之爱的美好事情当破除诅咒的条件，他甚至认为作为喜欢戏弄他人感情并以此设下陷阱的恶棍，这个条件还相当符合她那种令人愤怒的爱好。  
但托尔维斯有别的考虑，他甚至隐隐约约猜出了答案。  
使人爱上自己固然是一个不错的选择，但它缺乏了布莉恩需要的“仇恨”。——那么，让人心甘情愿为自己献身呢？为了爱饮下毒酒，为了他人吞下利刃，而托尔维斯要做的，就是创造出这个将要为他送命的人。  
托尔维斯当然不觉得自己的性别会比任何一个人的性命更加重要。  
在发现自己已经能熟练地将头发盘起后，托尔维斯很是惆怅了一个上午。她已经保持这个状态近一个月，连卡兹文见到她都不再需要做两秒钟的心理建设，而潘妮更是已经开始和托尔维斯分享保养皮肤之类的女性小知识了。当然，更加可怕的是，托尔维斯第一次月事还是通过艾薇琳帮忙才安全度过的。  
而艾薇琳对这件事的唯一印象则是“托尔维斯居然有那么点惊慌失措”。  
“她连说话都不利索了。”艾薇琳陷入回忆，冲克里斯和潘妮感叹，她还是第一次和人谈起这件事，毕竟也不能和卡兹文亚特分享这种精彩瞬间。  
“我能想象，”克里斯点点头，她脑子里是托尔维斯在独木桥旁时看到卡兹文的证据时的表现，“说回来，还是没找到能让托尔维斯恢复的办法？”艾薇琳点点头，“我突然想到，会不会是要托尔维斯给别人生个孩子。”  
“…………………………”艾薇琳陷入思考的表情立刻消失了，她脸上所有的肌肉都在往地下掉，刚才克里斯说的那句话更是带着她的脑子在往下掉。  
太可怕了，这是我得知托尔维斯还会来月事之后所发生的最可怕的事情。它比所有我对托尔维斯的认知和猜想加起来还恐怖。  
“开个玩笑。”克里斯露出悔恨的表情，她就知道自己不该和艾薇琳说这个话，她应该直接去找托尔维斯讨论这件事的。  
“……这种玩笑以后别再开了。”艾薇琳神色僵硬，连从嘴里拽出来的句子也硬邦邦的，一砸一个坑。潘妮安抚地拍了拍她。  
克里斯抿着嘴巴，表情严肃地冲艾薇琳点了点头。  
艾薇琳缓了片刻，本来想问问克里斯要不要去和亚特说会儿话的，现在也不想问了。她绝对不想让亚特又听到什么“可能托尔维斯需要给别人生个孩子就能恢复原状了”的鬼话，上次他当着所有组长的面问托尔维斯有没有收到米莱希安送过去的长裙已经够让人惊悚了。当然，艾薇琳还是觉得能面不改色心不跳，睁着眼睛说瞎话回答“当然有，很漂亮的裙子”的托尔维斯更惊悚，他的表演如此自然，以至于支开亚特后，卡兹文还心有余悸地旧事重提，问托尔维斯难道真的穿了那些裙子？艾薇琳看着托尔维斯微微一笑，转过头来温柔地凝视着卡兹文：“当然没有，现在可不是有那种闲工夫的时候。”卡兹文松了口气，艾薇琳也松了口气。在场的人里似乎只有潘妮看起来稍微失落。  
“有空你该试试的，我觉得你穿起来一定很好看，”潘妮惋惜道，“是吧，卡兹文？”  
“……………………………………”卡兹文绝对沉默了有一个世纪之久。  
“嗯。”他最后看起来似乎已经把自己的灵魂出卖给了别人，眼神空洞，不再抵抗。托尔维斯看了一眼卡兹文，表情没什么变化，目光却无法形容，那是一种介于同情和责怪之间，还掺杂了点儿别的感情的眼神。  
为了我们的心脏和卡兹文快要绷不住的承受能力，我们略过这个话题不好吗。艾薇琳揉了揉自己发疼的太阳穴。  
即使托尔维斯其人所想于大多数人来说都如雾般模糊成谜，艾薇琳依然敏感地察觉到他——她似乎不像刚开始那样渴望着变回男人了。当然，这肯定不会是出于什么“托尔维斯已经习惯了作为一个女人甚至他还觉得有点儿享受”之类的理由，也不太像“因为答案遥不可及托尔维斯放弃了思考”。艾薇琳只是思索了这个问题两秒，就将它搁置到了一旁，转身处理起在迈兹平原发现新使徒的问题来。等她意识到托尔维斯似乎完全在回避讨论这整件事时，克里斯已经又把自己身上的那套衣服换了三次染色。  
“最近托尔维斯问关于如何解除他诅咒的问题了吗？”艾薇琳实在有些惊讶，她甚至没反应过来在自己面前只有一个亚特，而这个“小朋友”因为这个问话睁大了眼睛，显然困惑却认认真真地思考了好一会儿，才回答她“好像没有诶”。艾薇琳抿了抿嘴巴，没再说什么。他应该也不会问到亚特身上去，她想。  
“托尔维斯真的没法变回去了吗？”亚特又问，“感觉这个虽然也不是什么大问题，但好像又是个很大的问题……哎呀，这种感觉我说不出来，就是觉得怪怪的。托尔维斯现在感觉肯定比我还怪吧。”  
艾薇琳没回答，她觉得托尔维斯之前看起来好像还蛮适应良好的，甚至会拿着自己的性别和卡兹文撒娇说“我现在可不适合混在男人堆里，会被人误会的，所以得你去套话”了。卡兹文当时看起来就像——抱歉，但他就是像吃了屎一样表情狰狞。  
“唉。”亚特轻轻地叹了一口气。艾薇琳看着他，想，你叹什么，我都还忍着呢。然后又想，这小朋友瞎操心托尔维斯的心情干什么，自己的烦恼还不够多吗。  
“别想那么多了，休息一下继续移动。”艾薇琳出声道，心里却打定主意稍后要去询问托尔维斯最新的进展，她可不是那种能良好适应曾经也算朝夕相处过的同伴突然从高大男人变成一个性感美女的人。  
  
“嗯……”托尔维斯做出一副思索的表情，拖长了音，显然想将这个问题糊弄过去，“我还以为你根本不关心这件事了，艾薇琳。”她状似委屈、半真半假地控诉道。鉴于她现在真的是个躯体和声音都柔软得如一团云一朵棉的女人，艾薇琳终于发现托尔维斯曾经也用过的这种语调究竟是怎么回事——  
是撒娇。  
事到如今，艾薇琳才发现，托尔维斯有时候开玩笑而惺惺作态出的语气，居然应该算是撒娇。这个认知让艾薇琳皱起眉头，差点面目扭曲，她浑身发麻，盯着托尔维斯看了好半天，才忍耐下来继续自己的问题。  
“回答问题，托尔维斯，”艾薇琳沉着脸道，“前几次见面开始你就没有再提过这个话题，出什么问题了？”  
“当然没任何问题。”托尔维斯收敛了表情，严肃道。  
“那我要当你只是放弃了回去？”艾薇琳不可置信，托尔维斯可不是这种人。  
“你不喜欢我这样吗，”托尔维斯立刻委屈道，“这阵子见面你对我总是臭着一张脸。”  
“……我可没有，只是不明白为何毫无进展。”艾薇琳只觉得自己比托尔维斯还委屈，她什么时候臭着一张脸了？如果有，那也绝对是托尔维斯自己招惹的。  
“啊，”托尔维斯点点头，“你是在替我担心。”  
“……”  
“我很开心。”  
“行了，我走了。”艾薇琳绝望道。  
  
  
————  
不想填了（……）  
总之克里斯早就从克丽丝变成了克利斯（谁能懂）。G21BOSS战变成打女人，然后托尔维斯一招捅爆米莱希安弄死了对方。  
然后米莱希安复活了，睁眼一看托尔维斯变回了男人，正看着自己。


End file.
